Rita
'''Rita '''is a supporting character in the feature film, The North Wooten. She's the genius cousin of Classified and his brother and the owner of her very own mechanic shop. Background Rita was born to unnamed billionaires who became affiliated with the North Winds after being saved from a burglar. Rita's parents used their large fortune to buy a mechanic shop. That way, they'll be able to support the North Wind corporation with their mechanical technology which helped the North Wind agents succeed a whole lot faster on their missions. During her childhood, Rita was taught everything she had to know about auto mechanics. By the time, she turned seventeen, she began to run her father's shop while he went on a business trip with his in-law. Seeing that her father will be gone for a long time, she became so good with auto mechanics that she didn't need any co-workers to help her complete her projects. With Rita's brilliant mechanical tech, the North Winds were able to succeed on their missions. However, after her youngest cousin's untimely death, business began to run slow with Professor Whiskers killing multiple agents who stands in his way. Desperate, Rita hopes that someone will help her cousin, Classified find Whiskers and bring him to justice. Personality Rita is a brilliant and laid-back mechanic who can solve about just any problem, she comes across. She finds her job to very interesting and relaxing. She sees her job as a way to express her love of auto mechanics and to show her customers, how she can do a job well done without any help whatsoever. Even though, she's very hard-working and focused, Rita deeply loves her job and will do anything to make her father proud until he returns from his business trip. Because of her job, Rita is incredibly independent and tough. Just like Classified and the other members of the Wolf Family, Rita is extremely caring and loving towards them and hates it one passes away. After her cousin's death, she promised to help Classified to look after the living Wolf members and make sure they stay safe from dangerous criminals and their evil plans. Physical appearance Rita is a slender red wolf with a white muzzle, underbelly and tail tip. The only piece of clothing, she wears is a purple bandana. Appearances The North Wooten After reluctantly acquiring help from Gaspard, Classified and the North Winds head over to Rita's workshop, the next day. Once they arrived, Rita announced that she was able to get information on Whiskers' evil plans by hacking into his computers. All she could tell the North Winds that Whiskers was building some kind of laser ray but had no idea what it does or what it's for. Before leaving the North Winds, Rita informed the North Winds that Whiskers' next target is a cooking contest in Paris, France. Later in the movie, after Matthew managed to come up with an antidote to restore the kids, he said that he needed a spaceship. Classified knew that Rita might be able to build a spaceship for them. At the end of the film, Rita is seen at the kids' celebration party with her family. The Black Lion Rita appears in the cartoon series as a supporting character. Category:Wolves Category:Females Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Heroines Category:Mechanics Category:Nieces Category:Forest animals Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Businesspeople Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Adults Category:TV Animation characters Category:English characters Category:Animated characters Category:Characters in the Wooten animated features canon Category:Inventors Category:European characters Category:Wooten characters Category:Cousins